Cody and The Christmas Special
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Cody Hida unexpectedly finds himself an understudy to thoughtful holiday adventure.


[Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is purely for non-profit entertainment only. Certain characters appearing here are mine.]

[Authors Note: I wrote this to be my second annual Christmas present to anyone who reads my work on FFN. I hope those who read it enjoy. I don't have as much time to write fics as I used to, and I pressed to get this one done before Christmas was actually here. Fear not, yjis has been partially beta read by "Timp", so it can't have gotten too bad. Also, I'm going to at least finish Mission: Impossible -- The Hida Factor before I "retire" from Digimon fan fiction. Merry Christmas to all, and a Happy 2003!]

Cody and the Christmas Special

On the first day of the Odaiba school system's Christmas holiday break, the typical quiet of the Hida apartment was momentarily disrupted by the ring of their phone. Minako Hida answered, but was pleased to find that the particular caller eventually wanted to talk to her young son Cody. No mother could ask for a more conscientious nine year-old than Cody Hida. Still, in the name of duty her son missed, even avoided, more fun things than family necessity required. Minako Hida combated that inclination in Cody every time she recognized it surfacing, and especially at this time of year. The young mother welcomed this call for Cody as a pleasant reinforcement of her efforts. Mrs. Hida summoned Cody to the phone. She could tell that he wondered why she didn't tell him just who was calling. She let him wonder while she smiled because nine year-olds should wonder about things.

Cody politely took the phone offered by his Mom, then answered just as politely. "Hello, this is Cody Hida."

"Hello Cody-san! I'm very glad I reached you," associate producer Mina Isan rejoiced.

The small boy's face relaxed and warmed with a light smile. "Mina-san! I'm very glad too. I mean glad to hear from you, of course. How are you doing? I haven't forgotten anything on the Little Mr. Odaiba schedule, have I?" The young Hida silently hoped that the recent new complexities of efforts in the Digital World hadn't distracted him from obligations he had from his surprising contest win in the fall. 

"No you haven't Cody." The friendly woman reassured him quickly. "There's nothing doing for LMO until the new year is here -- and I hope that means you've got plenty of free time today Cody-san." 

"Well ..." Cody thought a moment. "I haven't planned anything. Why do you ask Mina-san?" 

Mina Isan knew not to hedge, not with Cody Hida. "I could really use your help Cody. Now wait, before you say of course you'll help me, listen to what I need help with. I'm working on taping a Christmas special at the local access television station. One of our cast members is a boy about your age, but he's gotten very sick. He's going to be OK, however he's too sick to do our show now. That means I need another boy I can depend on at short notice Cody. That's what I mean by needing help Cody-san." 

"Oh ..." Cody noted, more than a bit startled. "You want me to do a Christmas TV show Mina-san?" He tried to keep the disbelief from his voice. The youngster didn't realize it was exactly the tone the associate producer hoped for and now wanted for the part she needed to fill. 

"That's right Cody-san." She was pleased the boy seemed to understand the grown-up seriousness of her request, because it would be a job. Yet, she also wanted to point to the adventure it could be as well. "It would be challenge for you to be ready with both a rehearsal and taping today, but I'm going to have a lot of people to help you through it, including myself. I'm hoping that it will also be fun for you. I know it would be for me. So, now that you've thought about it Cody -- and I wish I could give you more time to do that, but I can't -- what do you say Cody-san?" 

Cody could tell that his mother basically knew what Mina-san had suggested, and probably had before she'd given him the phone. Mina-san would have naturally asked her first, and Moms were like that. The young boy didn't see himself as much of an actor. Still, he knew Mina Isan was a friend who needed his help, and she was good at her job. Since the final answer was up to him, he gave the only reply he ever would have. "Of course I'll help you Mina-san. Do I need to come down to the studio now?" 

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll come and pick you up. Please let me talk to your Mom again. Thanks Cody-san, you're going to have a great time. I promise!" 

"OK Mina-san. I'll see you later, and I'm sure I will if you say so." The boy professed matter-of-factly before returning the phone to his mother. 

Minako Hida spoke quickly and pleasantly to Mina Isan. She did a lot of nodding, smiling, and agreeing before finishing the call saying, "That's fine, Mina. I'll have him ready when you get here. Goodbye, and thank you too." She turned to Cody as soon as she hung up the phone. "She'll be at the door in exactly thirty minutes and you'll be there most of the day. Mina-san also said there'd be plenty of waiting time, so you'll probably want to take something to read. I'll call Grandpa at the dojo and give him the good news. Oh Cody, I'm so excited for you. What a nice surprise this was." 

Thoughts raced through Cody's mind. His Mom certainly reacted enthusiastically to Mina-san's request for help. Nobody could plan something as unfortunate as the other boy's illness, but Mom could have asked Mina-san to keep him in mind if something came up to do. As usual, Cody's thoughts were many and deep but his words were brief and simple. "OK, Thanks a lot Mom. I'll be ready soon." Getting ready meant getting to his room. He could tell Upamon. One thing was for sure, Upamon loved surprises, and this was certainly that, and probably a good one if it made Mom so happy. Cody honored her with a bow before going to his room. 

Upamon was indeed very happy that Cody was getting to help his friend Mina-san, even though it meant the boy would be gone a lot for the day. Yet, try as he might, the little yellow Digimon just couldn't see what the big deal was about being on TV. 

"... but Cody," Upamon asked, "... a computer screen's much neater than any old TV screen, and we go through those all the time, so what's so special about being on a television screen?" 

The young human rolled his eyes a little but smiled as he explained to his partner. "Upamon, being on one television screen isn't exactly the same as being on TV. When you're on TV the picture is sent on to a lot of screens in many homes." 

"Gosh Cody, you know everything!" the Digimon effusively overstated. Upamon meant this to be cheerfully supportive but Cody sighed and looked troubled. "What's the matter Cody? Was it what I said?" 

Cody picked Upamon up and hugged him. "No, Upamon. I know you were exaggerating because I know I don't know everything. One thing I don't know is how Grandpa Hida will react to me being on TV. He doesn't watch much TV. Maybe Grandpa Hida considers television an idle distraction. Maybe television isn't worthy to Grandpa Hida. He probably wouldn't approve." The boy had just finished his overly serious assessment when there was a knock at Cody's door. He set Upamon down and the Digimon hopped under the bed so that Cody could answer the knock. "Please come in." The door opened smoothly to reveal Grandpa Hida. 

Cody was almost too surprised to bow, but he did observe the welcoming gesture. "Hi Grandpa. I thought you had appointments at the dojo all morning?" 

The elder Hida stepped smartly into Cody's room to reply. "Indeed I do grandson. However, I realized I needed to risk delaying my lessons when your mother phoned me about your new plans with Ms. Isan, on television no less. I have just one thing to say about it, and you need to hear it from me face to face." 

"Yes Sensei?" Cody used the respectful address and braced for a stern lesson, though he was sure Grandpa Hida would not ask him to avoid the task because the help had already been pledged. 

The man chuckled seriousness away to make it alright for his grandson to relax again. "When this show you're doing airs, you'll have to show me how to work the VCR, OK?" 

Cody gasped. "You mean you don't mind that I'm going to be on something so idle as a TV show Grandpa?" 

Grandpa Hida instructed and assured with the same smile. "Not at all Cody. A lot of people work very hard to put a TV show together. You'll see that for yourself because you're going to be one such person temporarily. The television doesn't usually interest me, but this will be an exception. Besides, you have chosen to do this to help Ms. Isan, who is your friend. Such proper honor finds expression even in modern formats, so carry on and do your best." 

"I will Grandpa I promise, and that goes for the VCR too. Thanks a lot Grandpa, really." The hint of a smile on the small, placid face told the man that his grandson was happy with the senior's blessings. 

"Very good Cody. Then I will let you get back to your preparations while I get back to teaching. Goodbye, do well, and have fun." Grandpa Hida bowed. 

"Yes, Grandpa. Bye and see you later." Cody bowed in return, and watched his elder leave before slowly closing the door. 

Upamon bounced out from below the bed, then hopped up on top of it. He was all smiles "Gee Cody, you have the nicest family ever." The Digimon was still exaggerating -- a little -- and the human youngster sighed again. This time it was a contented sigh. 

"Yes I do, Upamon." Cody agreed simply. Then Upamon watched as the boy gathered a selection of books into his backpack and put on just the right jacket, one that was warm enough for the weather outside but light enough to wear in a car while traveling. "Now, Upamon, we'll spend time together later. Please be careful here by yourself so Mom and Grandpa don't find you. If you get hungry ..." 

"Oh boy! I know what that means!" Upamon rejoiced. 

Cody opened a low drawer of his study desk to reveal the bagged and wrapped snacks his Mom gave him as quick study food. He drew out three items, then seeing the way Upamon's black eyes greedily pleaded, he made it an even four. "... I'll put these up in your bed. That'll save time when you nap after eating." The young boy wasn't joking, just stating the obvious. When that task was finished, Cody made a final request of his Digimon partner. "Do us both a favor Upamon. Don't eat the plastic wrappings this time." 

The little yellow Digimon shrugged "OK, if you say so Cody. I don't know why humans throw that stuff away though, it's really pretty good." 

"Upamon ..." Cody started with amused exasperation, but the sound of the doorbell meant that he had no more time for correction. "... I'll see you later." 

"Bye Cody!" The Digimon watched the boy leave and adjusted again to the darkened surroundings. "I think it's good for Cody to have these new experiences." Upamon let his thoughts turn to other things. "I think I need to experience how to open a drawer!" 

Cody reached the living room just as Minako Hida opened the door and welcomed Mina Isan. The associate producer smiled down at the boy, who looked as serious and formal as ever. Cody bowed low to greet her. "Hello Mina-san, it was very nice of you to come pick me up, and I'm at your disposal." 

She replied as she drew some papers from the briefcase she had with her. "That's wonderful Cody-san, but I need your Mom to look at these forms and sign them. It's our standard "rich and famous" agreement, only of the very low budget variety." 

"Mina-san ... Please say you're teasing." Cody begged in amused desperation. 

She laughed gently. "Only slightly, and mostly about the rich part. I'm afraid the pay is more of a formality than getting your Mom's signature. Hopefully fun will make up for what you can't spend." 

The youngster reacted thoughtfully to Mina-san's joking downplay. "That's OK. I don't need money to make something worthy ... and I'm still not used to actually trying to have fun, but Yolei says I'm getting better. I'll let you show Mom those papers." 

It was Mina-san's turn to look thoughtful "Well, I'll keep you on the road to recovery Cody-san. This step won't take long. Cody nodded matter-of-factly and found a seat on the couch to wait quietly. The associate producer was again touched by her youngest friend's spirit. Cody understood so much so simply, and yet still grasped to understand that it was OK to reclaim the fun of being a little boy. True, she planned and needed to use his ability to learn quickly, but Mina Isan would help him feel good about having fun. That was very important too. 

Minako Hida reviewed the forms that Mina-san presented, found them perfectly acceptable, and readily signed. She took leave of her son for the day by adding a warm hug to his respectful and grateful bow. "Goodbye Cody, tell me all about it later." 

"Right Mom, of course I will, everything. See you." Cody affirmed. 

"Why don't you go ahead and get the elevator for Mina-san, OK?" 

"OK Mom." The boy agreed and started down the hallway to do so. 

Minako waited until Cody was out of earshot, then spoke quietly to Mina. "It's easy to forget how young he is. He knows his age, but he sets it aside to be strong for me and ready for the world. He needs a boy's fun. Thank you for giving him that today Mina." 

Mina kindly corrected Minako. "Did I mention it saves the show I'm working on Minako?. I'm more than coming out even, so thank you! He's amazing because you've done a great job with him. Now I better get going before Cody-san manages to get down to the studio and produce the program without me." The two women shared a quick laugh and Mina Isan joined young Cody Hida for the start of his very deliberately fun-filled day. 

Soon Cody was offered the passenger seat in Mina-san's car, which he proclaimed to be very nice. As soon as he was seated and comfortably buckled up the associate producer handed him what appeared to be a floppy booklet. "Is this an early Christmas present Mina-san? I haven't gotten you anything yet." 

Mina-san smiled. "It's only sort of a present Cody-san. It's your copy of the script for our show. I thought you might like to look over your part on the way to the studio." 

"That's a very good idea." Cody noted sensibly and pondered the size of the script. "I must have a lot to learn." 

"Well ...," Mina-san explained as she drove, and she did both capably, "... it's not a big part, but it's a good one. It's a supporting role. I know you can handle that, right?" 

Cody only needed to briefly consider his place on the Digidestined team to confidently respond. "Yes Mina-san." 

"Good for you Cody-san." Mina offered encouragingly. Now, as you look through the script I'll give you what we ...," her voice changed to a tone of exaggerated mock pretension, " ... in the business ...," then quickly switched back to her normal voice, "... call the back story on who you're playing." The woman's vocal antics made the boy smile wider and wider in spite of himself. 

"OK Mina-san." Cody agreed. There was a trace of laughter in his voice. 

She continued, pleased that she was just reaching him on an informal level. "You play a boy named Maji Oko. Actually, Maji's a lot like you Cody-san. That's why I know you can play him well. 

"Maji Oko," Cody repeated thoughtfully, getting used to it. "Maji. He's like me Mina-san?" 

"That's right," she affirmed. Maji Oko is smart, quiet, likes to observe people to understand them. He's thoughtful and attentive. Those qualities all remind me of you, Cody-san." 

The boy blushed. "Thank you Mina-san." 

"There's one other thing Cody ..." For a moment Mina Isan looked like she was searching the road ahead of them for just the right words to finish the honest comparison the boy deserved. "Maji's slightly sad sometimes Cody-san." 

"Oh," the youngster noted with abrupt understanding and empathy. "Why is he sad Mina-san?" 

Mina-san's voice became very gentle. "He's an orphan Cody-san. He's been one since he was a baby." 

"That is sad." Cody agreed quietly. He looked down at the script for a second, as if he were feeling slightly sad himself. Cody understood about loss, perhaps not any more than other children did because sad things just happened sometimes. Still, his loss was something like the one of the boy Mina-san described. Cody could relate to Maji's sadness, that was part of why she knew he'd do well being him. Then the youngster thought of something else. It was Christmastime. Cody had learned, as a matter of courtesy and reality, that Christmas wasn't really about getting new things. It was better to draw what you had and what you could closer to you, and to be happy about that, even if it wasn't all you used to have either. Maybe Mina-san meant that knowledge to be part of Maji too. Cody decided to ask, "Does Christmas make Maji happy?" 

Mina Isan was grateful for Cody's perception. "Yes it does Cody-san. At first it doesn't seem like it will. He's never had a family he remembers celebrating Christmas with, so he starts out not believing in that kind of Christmas. Then a young couple takes Maji into their home for the holiday. In their trying to give him a Christmas and his realizing he wants to have one, they all figure out that they're happy together. That's what our show is about. 

Cody smiled, pleased. "That sounds nice Mina-san. Thank you for explaining that. It will help a lot as I read the script." 

The associate producer smiled back. "I'm glad Cody-san. Go ahead and read because we'll be at the studio shortly." The remainder of the drive passed in the pragmatically pleasant silence of doing something worthwhile. 

The studio set that Mina Isan led Cody Hida into was warm and bright. It was also filled with people who all had specific things to do. Mina-san told her young friend that even though today would be busy, he could and should feel free to ask her any question about the process for making the show -- anything at all, the sky was absolutely the limit. On the very slight chance that she didn't know the answer, she'd get one for him ASAP. The boy thanked her sincerely, and did not take long to utilize the offered resource. He wanted to know why everyone was looking at him, albeit in a very friendly way. The woman laughed sweetly and told Cody that it was because he was coming to the rescue, and not to worry, she'd be making a group introduction very soon. Mina predicted that things were about to happen very quickly. 

Mina-san was right, as usual. The two of them came to a long table where four other people were sitting at using efficient little folding chairs that Mina-san cheerfully explained weren't just for directors. Two more such chairs were drawn up to the table for them, but the associate producer knew the boy would not sit in the company of elders until he had been introduced and had paid them respect. So, a proper but quick introduction was her first order of business. 

"Hello, everyone ..." Mina-san began. "I got back as soon as I could and you can see I was successful. I'd like you all to meet Cody Hida, who will be taking over as Maji. Cody, these are the people you'll need to work most closely with here. We're all on a first name basis here Cody-san, so I'd like you to meet our director Chazu. Then there's Sada, she does costuming. Finally, these two are Benji and Kora, who play Mr. and Mrs. Yulata, the young couple that take Maji in." 

Cody waited until Mina-san was done. His green eyes swept thoughtfully across each of the new faces that were considering him. "Hello. I'm glad to meet all of you. Thank you for having me." The boy finished with the one bow that the friendly associate producer had sensibly suggested would be just right for groups of three or more. The adults were collectively kind in welcoming him into the cast. They noted how Mina had told them all about him, referring to his manners and intelligence in glowing terms that made Cody's face red. In turns they greeted him individually, assuring him that he was wanted and would make a great Maji if just half of what Mina Isan said of him were true. 

Mina-san could tell that Cody had very courteously had enough with the friendly accolades, but sweetly made him endure the praise just a bit longer. She told him that since he was going to be Maji, he needed to look the part, so Sada would help him with that first. "What do you think Sada?" Mina asked, "How will you fit Cody into the role?" 

The costumer approached the boy with warm smile that lit up her robust face. She was a bigger woman than Mina-san, and apparently very personable. Sada cupped Cody's face with a large hand. Her relative strength was offset by a motherly gentleness, so Cody didn't mind as she sized him up with a long look before she answered Mina-san. "He's adorable!" Sada-san exclaimed. "Do you know you're adorable? That hairstyle, those quizzical eyes, and such a sweet, round face. Yes, adorable, and I know what goes with adorable -- overalls! Do you like overalls Cody?" 

"Well I ... uh, guess, if it's what you think it's best for Maji to wear Sada-san." Cody managed to stammer politely, almost completely taken aback. 

"Great!" Sada-san said very pleasantly. "Now you just come along with me, and we'll get you all fixed up." Sada began escorting Cody to the studio costume shop and dressing rooms. Mina Isan stopped them, making Cody think that Mina-san was going to "rescue" him from the Sada-san's doting. 

"It's a little early for costuming," Mina-san began. Then she thought for a moment and her voice became playful. "Go ahead though, I think being dressed like Maji will help Cody relax in the part, even before rehearsal. Don't worry Cody-san. you're in great hands. You'll have fun. 

The small boy sighed and nodded. "Yes Mina-san," He replied with dutiful resignation while allowing Sada-san to lead him away. 

When Sada returned with Cody he looked very different, and felt a little different too. The youngster was now wearing a light gray pair of overalls over a deep green turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, and tennis shoes that matched the overalls completed the outfit. He had to admit to himself that the costuming session had been enjoyable. Cody generally preferred clothes that weren't so form fitting and the overalls were Sada-san's doing. However, she had given him free choice from a range of colors. What's more, the kindly overbearing costumer really liked the selections he'd made for himself, and began to know Cody beyond his physical adorability, though she still insisted on using that term to describe him. 

Sada presented the newly attired Cody Hida to Mina Isan asking, "Well Mina how do you think he looks now?" 

Mina-san didn't hesitate with her answer. "Adorable!" 

The young Hida's thin eyebrows furrowed with desperation at the associate producer's teasing "Mina-san, please." Cody tried to hold his typically insistent expression, but felt it slip into a brief smile just because of the earnestly silly look she gave him. Fortunately, Mina-san quickly got them back to business. They both thanked Sada-san, and Cody bowed to say goodbye before moving on with Mina-san. It was time to meet with the director again, who would further orient the boy to the show personally. 

Mina led Cody back to a new grouping of three director's chairs. The youngster noticed these three seats had neatly written names taped to the back of them. One was for the director, Chazu-san, one for Mina-san, and the third -- the one in the middle -- bore his name. Chazu-san came over to greet them both, and Cody managed a quick bow in return before the director cheerfully insisted they all sit down. 

"Hello again Cody." Chazu began. "Say -- that's a great outfit for Maji, a true Sada original I'll bet. You look ..." Suddenly Mina-san had a very brief coughing spell that sounded a lot like giggling, and seemed to make her shake her head quickly from side to side. The director took the hint. "... You look fine. Now I want to thank you for helping us out like this, and I know you'll do a great job. Mina let me know that you understand that Maji's not a big part -- not many lines -- but he's important. Don't worry about memorizing the lines Maji has to say, there isn't time. We'll have them written on big cue cards and put them just off camera where you can read them and still be in the shot. Do you follow me so far?" 

"Yes, Chazu-san." Cody assured simply. Nothing in the youngster's demeanor invited worry about his behavior on set. There was also an intensity in the boy's attention and directness that told the director to skip any pep talk about character. This kid was Maji Oko. 

"Very good!" Chazu exhorted. "In that case, I think I only need to outline the what we want to accomplish with the scenes and how we're going to do them." He continued when Cody nodded very matter-of-factly. "There are three kind of scenes that you're in. First are the scenes that show the couple looking at you in the orphanage -- quiet, lonely, and privately sad. Then there are the scenes with you at their house after they've taken you to share the holidays -- quiet, helpful, and slowly showing a little more about how you feel. The last type are the two big scenes at the end. It's Christmas Eve night, and Mr. Yulata lifts you up on to let you put a star atop their Christmas tree -- and you just don't know what to feel about that, so you run into a bedroom, just to try to think it all out. Finally, The Yulata's come to talk to you, but they do more than talk. They show you once and for all that they care about you, and will be there for you for Christmas and for always. That's our happy ending. You'll know its the end when we get there too because we'll be shooting the scenes in order from beginning to end. That will help you ... and it saves money too." Chazu-san both explained and admitted. 

Cody nodded again. "I think that's sensible, I mean I understand Chazu-san." 

The director smiled. "Are you sure Mina didn't pull you out of the accounting department?" This made Mina-san laugh, so Cody smiled at it too. Chazu knew the boy was as ready as he probably could get. "OK then, now we can start the rehearsal." 

Cody was not going to be in the first few scenes. Mina-san told him that these were to "establish" the Yulatas, and their longing for a child to share Christmas. She suggested that he could read from the books he had brought with him ... or he could quietly help out with some of the really important jobs that people were doing to put the show together. The associate producer took the extra step of reminding the boy that he would always have his books, but he might only just be on a working studio set for that day. Cody agreed with that logic and chose to help. It was a choice that overjoyed Mina-san. 

For the next hour or so Cody got to do many helpful odd jobs. He held measuring tape for the person who was responsible for setting the distance between the camera and the actors. The youngster loaded artificial snow into a sifting box that would be used to make a light snowfall happen on demand. Just before Benji-san and Kora-san started acting, Cody wrote down specific scene numbers, as instructed, for the person who was in charge of keeping track of the show's progress. Yes, there were many such jobs to do in a working studio, and they all seemed to require some level of specific action and correctness, so the young Hida naturally enjoyed doing them. 

When the acting began it seemed like watching was a part of everyone's jobs, so Cody watched closely too. The first scene showed the Yulatas at home, very happy with each other but aware of friends who seemed to find greater joy in the holidays because those friends had children. The youngster noticed that sometimes the scene had to stop because the actors made a mistake, or something "technical" went wrong, or even because Chazu-san just wanted to see something done in a different way. When this happened no one got upset, or needed to apologize, or anything like that. Everyone just reset things to start again and continue, as if the previous mistakes hadn't happened at all. Cody found Mina-san during one of these short breaks and asked her why. The associate producer smiled at his question and told him that it was all just a little bit like life. 

"Nobody wants to make the mistakes Cody-san, and we all know that we try to keep them to a minimum. Still, mistakes happen. When they do we just stop, go back, and do better. Getting to go back is one advantage this has over real life, but the principle is the same. In this business, each attempt is called a take, and we prepare to do a lot of takes so that people can show us their best. Does that help explain it Cody-san?" Mina finished elaborating softly. 

The boy nodded firmly. "Yes, Mina-san. Thank you." He returned to quietly watching the rehearsal continue. The second scene was still being set up. This afforded Cody time to think about what Mina-san had said, and apply it more deeply to himself than the friendly woman had probably meant. He was thinking of Ken Ichijouji. Being the Digimon Emperor had certainly been a huge mistake for Ken. Did Ken try hard enough to avoid making that mistake, and would that have even mattered? Cody really didn't know. What the little boy wondered about now was whether or not he should stop seeing Ken as the Digimon Emperor long enough to let the tall, troubled boy show his best self -- if there was one to show. Cody thought maybe he should ... maybe. 

Cody dutifully filed his Digidestined thoughts away for future consideration, and got back to watching the second scene of the show. Now the Yulatas were meeting with the head of the orphanage where Maji Oko lived. The couple explained they were hesitant about becoming regular foster parents, but they'd like to take in a child for the holidays. The woman playing the head of the orphanage told the Yulatas that she had a child in mind, a quiet little boy named Maji Oko. Maji was very introverted, but a sweet child who would be no trouble for them at all. She invited them to observe Maji, and the couple agreed. Cody knew they would soon be ready to put him in front of the camera. Sure enough, Chazu-san himself invitingly beckoned the boy over to a spot by his monitor. Cody stood by patiently while Chazu-san finished scrutinizing the short third scene, where the head of the orphanage walked the Yulatas down a hallway decorated with children's holiday drawings while she explained that most of the orphans had gone with other staff to a local mall to visit Santa Claus, but Maji had chosen not to go because he no longer believed in Santa, and didn't want to argue that point with the other children. Instead Maji was by himself in one of the classrooms, and probably drawing -- which was something he apparently liked to do. When that scene was over the director asked the youngster if he was ready, and Cody reported that he was. Chazu-san approved with a smile, and handed the boy over to others who would get him in position. Cody realized that all the odd jobs he'd done before helped him understand a lot about what was going on when he was finally in a scene himself. Mina-san was a very clever lady. 

Now it was time to be Maji Oko, and Cody Hida tried hard to think of it that way. The first thing he had to do was sit at a small desk in what really looked like a classroom and draw a picture, or at least look like he was drawing it. Prop people came over and placed a mostly-drawn picture down on the desk he sat at. Cody thought it was a nice picture, and probably a little better than he could actually do himself. It didn't show reindeer, or elves, or a snowman. Maji's picture showed a winter forest of trees covered with snow beneath a bluish moon. It was intricate, and calm ... and a little cold. Cody was shown where to finish the drawing, and which of the provided crayons to use in doing that. Chazu-san explained that when they actually taped the scene for keeps later they'd film it from two angles -- one to show the drawing from over Maji's shoulder, the other to profile Maji in the desk hard at work on it. Cody understood that, so Chazu-san got the scene started by asking for quiet, then calling for action. 

Maji Oko stared hard at his picture for a second, then very deliberately picked up crayon after crayon to finish it up. The orphanage lady came in through classroom door with two other nice looking grown-ups. She called Maji over to introduce him to them. Maji put down his crayons, but held on to his picture and walked over to the adults. He didn't smile. He didn't say a word, but when he reached them Maji nodded much like Cody Hida would have bowed. The orphanage lady told him that these people were the Yulatas, and they were visiting. She knew he was here, and hoped he wouldn't mind. Maji looked down at the floor for a moment, then looked up at the couple and nodded again to indicate it was OK. Mrs. Yulata sweetly asked if she could see his picture. Maji hesitantly raised the picture and released it to her. She looked it over admiringly. Mr.Yulata praised it as very good and praised him for drawing talent. When Maji took the picture back his hand lightly brushed against the lady's hand, and the boy seemed to cringe shyly. Suddenly Mrs. Yulata bent down and asked Maji if he'd like to come home with them for the holidays. Maji looked uncertainly at the orphanage lady, who told him it was OK, if he was willing. He looked at the Yulatas and offered the slightest nod. Yes, he would go. All the adults looked happy. Maji Oko just looked uncertain. 

Chazu-san called for them to cut -- which meant to stop. There was light applause from the cast and crew all around. Cody looked around to see who he should be clapping for, then realizing the applause was for him, he blushed. Those on the set with him told him he'd done very well and Chazu-san was very pleased. The little boy bowed to thank them, while trying to quietly remind them that he had only done what he'd been told to do. No one was happier for him now than Mina-Isan. She looked more than happy, she looked justified too. "That was wonderful Cody! You're a great role player!" 

Cody didn't fully understand his apparent success, so he decided to ask about it. "Thank you, Mina-san. Why is everyone being so kind about what I did. I was told what to do, and I just did that mostly the way I would have as me while trying to remember that I'm supposed to be Maji instead? 

Mina-san laughed. "Oh Cody-san, you just described the most natural kind of acting there is, without even trying." 

He didn't know about that, so he had to respectfully take her word for it. "OK Mina-san, if you say so. I probably should get ready to do another scene." Cody's tone actually indicated restrained eagerness. 

The associate producer corrected her young friend's schedule. "Well Cody-san. The next thing you really need to do is come have lunch with me. We'll continue with rehearsal after that. Lunch is provided here, and you'll need it for energy later." 

"OK Mina-san, thank you." The boy politely accepted. 

"Great." Mina Isan determined as she started to lead Cody away from the set "You'll like the studio cafeteria here Cody. They do wonders with mac-and-cheese." 

After a very satisfying lunch break with Mina-san, Cody returned to the studio to practice more of the scenes he had with Benji-san, and Kora-san respectively playing Maji and the Yulatas. Throughout those scenes the young Hida wore more "adorable" outfits chosen by the Sada-san, and meticulously followed the directions of Chazu-san. The story of a family in the making began to unfold as the afternoon progressed. Maji helped Mrs. Yulata bake Christmas cookies, Maji helped Mr. Yulata string Christmas lights. The orphan boy helped both Yulatas secretly wrap their gifts to one another. The Yulatas watched over Maji sleeping in bed, as if he was their own. Over the course of the rehearsal Chazu-san encouraged Cody to smile more, to be less hesitant and more relaxed as Maji around the Yulatas. There were times that the director asked his novice actor to try the scene again to see if it could be done just that much better. Cody tried his best, and generally found he could do as Chazu-san asked because it was actually starting to be ... fun. He sincerely hoped that was OK. 

The afternoon moved quickly. Soon they were setting up for the final two scenes in the show. Cody understood the basic story for the scene. The Yulatas had a small Christmas tree before Maji arrived, and now Mr. Yulata was bringing in a big Christmas tree and new decorations as a special treat for the boy. To finish decorating the big tree, Mr. Yulata would lft Maji up to put a star on the top. Maji was supposed to go numb about that until the Yulatas helped him think about it, and made everything all right again. That sounded simple enough but something bothered the boy about it. Cody really couldn't see anything wrong with doing that, so he shook off the odd feeling to go on with the show. The scene was going well, and it started to be fun just decorating a big tree. Then Mrs. Yulata handed Maji the big star that went with the big tree, and Mr. Yulata swept Maji up on to the man's shoulders and happily encouraged hip to place the ornament atop his very own Christmas tree. Just as Maji Oko placed the star on the tree, a memory stirred deep within Cody Hida. 

Benji-san, the actor who held him aloft now was young, and, strong and, happy. Kora-san, as Mrs. Yulata was young and pretty, and all smiles. Suddenly Cody's mind recalled vague but real Christmases, where another young, strong, and happy man had hoisted a younger Cody up before a Christmas tree, while a young, pretty, smiling woman looked on. At first, it had just been to inspect the decorations. Eventually though little Cody had been lifted to help with important ornament placement -- just as he was doing here as Maji Oko. The youngster was trying hard to be Maji, but he was remembering as Cody. He remembered all those helping Christmastimes at once, and the first Christmas that the special helping didn't happen because the strong and happy man -- his Dad -- was gone. The woman who had watched them was still young and pretty. Though she loved the little boy even more than before, she had to help him get used to that kind of Christmas, having what you have if not what you wanted. She couldn't smile that loss away and had too much respect for him to try. 

All this went through Cody Hida's mind while the supportive adults around him had no idea about it. When Mr. Yulata set Maji Oko down they all expected to see the boy just back away from the tree, turn around, and walk off quickly to a "bedroom" without saying a word. That wasn't what happened. Cody Hida's deep emotions had ambushed the small boy's reserve, and he could not hide the way he felt. The youngster did back away a little. However, instead of turning, he shuddered and trembled. The boy's eyes glistened and his lower lip quivered. About the time the first sob welled up, Cody Hida whirled around and ran, managing with aching concentration to rush Maji Oko off camera at the correct exit for the scene. 

Strangely, enough Chazu-san never called cut. He watched it all happen, the small boy becoming unexpectedly upset, and the two adult actors with him becoming genuinely dismayed. Mina Isan looked concerned. The director mistakenly thought he could assure her. "Mina, you should have told me Cody could improv emotionally like that. It was great! That gave the whole scene the emotional punch it was missing." 

Mina Isan continued to be concerned. "I'm afraid you don't understand Chazu. Cody can do may things, but big emotional displays aren't to his liking, much less something he can spring on people at will. If Cody got that upset it means he was really that upset about something." The associate producer was just about to go find her distraught little friend when Cody appeared back on the set. "Give us a minute or two, please Chazu." The director nodded, and Mina-san hurried to Cody's side. 

The small boy was no longer crying, but his green eyes were still tortured, and his face burned with shame for the scene he'd caused, and the one he believed he had ruined. Mina-san approached him and began to speak very gently. "Are you OK, Cody-san?" 

The boy looked at her apologetically and nodded, "Oh Mina-san, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that. I was trying so hard. My ... my Dad used to do for me what Mr. Yulata was doing for Maji. He used to do that and I'd ... forgotten! I just felt so bad. I didn't hold it together. I didn't do what Chazu-san directed me to do, but most of all I didn't remember what Dad used to do for me-- not until just then. Chazu-san must be very angry with me, and you should be too. If you want to take me home and get a better Maji, I understand. I'm sorry I let you down Mina-san." He bowed but did not look up from it. Cody was trying to be matter-of-fact, but he looked ready to cry again. 

Mina Isan crouched down and hugged Cody warmly. "Cody-san, you don't have anything to be sorry about. I've known from the first time I met you that you have really honest feelings. Sometimes even honest feelings just sneak up on us, and when they do we need to deal with them instead of regretting having them. That makes sense, right?" 

"Yes, Mina-san, it does." Cody answered, grateful beyond words that she was making him feel better while still asking him to consider things logically. 

"Good for you Cody-san," the associate producer affirmed, letting go of the boy and standing again. "Those Christmases with your Dad must hve been pretty special." 

"Yes." Cody stated firmly. "They were the best, because we all had each other. Mom and Grandpa, and I still have very nice Christmastimes, and we try to remember Dad's part of us. We have what we have, and I appreciate it. Still, doing that scene just made me miss the times when Dad was alive for Christmas. I'd like to still have those. They were fun." 

Mina-san raised Cody's chin gently to look him in the face. "I think you still have those Cody-san. I think what happened here proves that. Think about it. What your Dad did for you -- what the scene reminded you of -- that was because he loved you. I know you're careful about your facts Cody-san, but I also know that you're sure your Dad still loves you, right?" 

"Oh yes, Mina-san!" Cody said this with surest conviction, and the friendly woman smiled. 

"See, you still have his love, and you always will. You know, Cody, I think your Dad would also love that you remembered him while you're doing this show today and having fun doing it." Mina-san's voice became playful again." You are having fun with your old pal Mina-san, aren't you?" 

Cody nodded, and finally smiled again. "Yes, I am Mina-san. Really. Thanks, for everything." 

Mina-san cheered. She also saw Chazu approaching them. "Thanks for the time Mr. Director. Cody just got deeper into the scene than he realized. Not to worry though, he's a trouper. 

Chazu looked down at Cody, showing sympathetic concern and not impatience. "Glad to hear that. So you're OK Cody?" 

Cody bowed to the patient man. "Yes Chazu-san, please forgive my disruption and the delay." 

Chazu-san deferred the boy's apology. "Don't worry about that at all. You've been doing a great job. Compared to most kids I get to work with you're way ahead of the game. Are you ready to rehearse the last scene?" 

Cody looked at the director with real wonder. "Of course, I'll do whatever you want to do Chazu-san, but don't you want to do the tree scene again so I get it right?" 

The director laughed, and shook his head no. "Actually Cody, I loved what you did with Maji in that scene. It was way better than what was written, or what I told you to do. In fact, I think I'm going to keep the rehearsal footage for the show. It was just so real. You don't mind do you?" 

Cody shook his head no. "I don't mind Chazu-san, if you think that's best. After all, you're the director." 

Chazu-san laughed again. "Sometimes it's great to work with a first-time actor. I'll get the last scene set up. Come over when its ready. We'll all take a break between the end of rehearsal and the start of the regular taping. I think I might owe my young understudy ... and his agent ... a good dinner then." 

The director left them to turn his attention to the crew. Mina-san looked playfully down at her young friend, who was too nothing but embarrassed by Chazu's praise. "Well Cody-san, it looks like you might have really started something here, for the both of us." 

"Mina-san ..." Cody gasped. "It will be alright won't it." 

She laughed gently, proud of him. "Yes, it will Cody-san. Now come on, there's still a lot of work to do. We're going to get really busy again, so before I forget I have something else to say to you." 

"What's that Mina-san," Cody asked. 

"Merry Christmas Cody Hida!" the producer exclaimed joyously. 

"Merry Christmas to you too Mina-san." Cody returned with warm matter-of-factness. Cody had a feeling he wouldn't forget this Christmas for as long as he lived. Of course, no Christmas ever should be. 


End file.
